Otra Oportunidad
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: Cuando Sasuke le dijo: Lo siento, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos, Sakura creyó que moriría, sin embargo, supo salir adelante. Un año después, Sasuke le pide una nueva oportunidad, ¿Será ella capaz de aceptarlo otra vez en su vida? SASUSAKU.


_Holas! Este es mi primer fiction en lo que se refiere a la sección manga-anime, así que espero sinceramente que este fiction __sea del agrado de todos ustedes, en especial para mi primita __**Maga, **__primis! Este fiction está dedicado a ti y a mi querido hermano (que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy haciendo), por insistir en que te pida prestado tu colección entera del anime._

_Bueno, sin más que decir les invito a leer este one-shot con el fondo musical de Shakira: __**La pared.**_

_Advertencia__: Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fiction, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su creador. Este capitulo contiene un poco de Lemon, si eres susceptible a los contenidos sexuales, mejor no entrar; puede ser dañino para la salud._

**Otra oportunidad**

Summary: Cuando Sasuke le dijo: Lo siento, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos, Sakura creyó que moriría, sin embargo, supo salir adelante. Un año después, Sasuke le pide una nueva oportunidad, ¿Será ella capaz de aceptarlo otra vez en su vida? SASUSAKU.

_**oOoOoOoO**_

Habría dado cualquier cosa por no estar en aquella fiesta sino en casa, mejor dicho, en su departamento, metida en la cama fingiendo un terrible resfriado. Sin embargo, no podía fallarle a sus mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo, ella era la madrina de boda y por lo consecuente debía permanecer hasta el final en la fiesta de matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata. Sería una grosería imperdonable que se marchara, "_al menos tan pronto_"- pensó.

No tenía otra opción que intentar dis­traerse un poco y olvidar el motivo por el que se quería marchar.

Se retiró de la barra y se paseó por entre la gente, sonriendo de vez en cuando a los invitados. Todos amigos suyos, ya sean de la aldea de Konoha u otras aldeas aliadas.

Era de conocimiento público que se encontraba sola en lo respecto al amor, quizás por eso los chicos se acercaban a ella y flirteaban a su alrededor, pero ella solo se limitaba a sonreír por las tonterías que estos hacían y decían para llamar su atención, y es que a sus veintitrés años, Sakura se había convertido en toda una sensación, no solo por ser una ninja medico reconocida, sino además por la belleza en la que se había convertido durante el último año.

Y ella era conciente de sus encantos, pero no por eso le gustaba ir exhibiéndose frente a los hombres como si quisiera atrapar a alguno. En realidad, no tenía intención de atrapar a nadie, simplemente porque no había nadie quien le interesara y porque ella ya le pertenecía a alguien aunque este le hubiera roto el corazón.

Recorrió la sala con sus preciosos ojos verdes; que hacían un precioso contraste con su larga melena rosa corto sobre los hombros. No hace mucho lo llevaba largo porque a Sasuke le encantaba su pelo largo; decía que le gustaba enredar sus manos, hundir su rostro en él cuando la amaba, así que cuando siquiera se atrevía a insinuarle que se lo cortaría él le lanzaba una mirada de horror y le recordaba vehemente el porqué le gustaba tanto su pelo largo.

Suspiró un poco triste al acordarse de él.

Verdaderamente, Sasuke era un maestro en convencer a la gente. Quizás, pensaba ella, por eso había llegado a donde es­taba. En los últimos años había conseguido, con mucha tenacidad y gracias a su ayuda y la de Naruto, borrar la imagen que la gente tenía de él debido a su fuga y posterior unión con Orochimaru. Fue difícil volver a ganarse la confianza de los aldeanos y sobresalir sin necesidad de recurrir al apellido de sus ancestrosaunque valió la pena pese a los dolores de cabeza que llegarían luego ya que prácticamente todo el mundo se rendía a sus pies y le facilitaban las cosas, cuando él deseaba todo lo contrario.

_-_No me gusta que la gente me quiera por ser un Uchiha. Quiero que la gente me aprecie por ser yo mismo. Una persona común y corriente ¿Por qué no lo entienden?- le había dicho un día de aquellos en los que solía buscarla para platicar y disfrutar de su compañía viendo una película o probar una de los deliciosos platos que la pelirosa sabía preparar.

Le buscó con la mirada entre la gente; allí estaba, conversando con aquella belleza rubia de _ojos _azules como el cielo. Siem­pre que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura pensaba invaria­blemente que nadie le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos. Sasuke era un tipazo: altísimo, de cuerpo delgado pero fornido. Todo bien puesto en su lugar. Su pelo era negro como la noche y abun­dantemente rebelde,_ y sus ojos pecaminosamente negros_. Aquellos ojos cada vez que se posaban sobre ella hacía que se derritiera como helado expuesto al calor, o que sintiera que el aire le faltara y se sintiera mareada...

Como en aquellos momentos.

Invadida por la conocida sensación de malestar, se llevó la copa de wisky a los labios, sin dejar de contem­plar a Sasuke y a su acompañante. Le dolía no ser ella quien se encontrara a su lado disfrutando de su compañía, ir de su brazo, acariciarlo y besarlo y proclamar a viva voz que todavía lo amaba.

¿Desde cuando descubrió que seguía amándolo? No lo sabía, simplemente un día despertó y se sintió vacía al no encontrar su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Se suponía que lo había olvidado y que se habían convertido en amigos, que aquel amor que alguna vez se tuvieron se había esfumado con el paso de ese año. El había hecho su vida alejado de ella después de que compartieran tres años de vida juntos y ella había hecho lo mismo, o lo había intentado. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos, y cuando se veían en alguna reunión o fiesta que sus amigos en común solían organizar, siempre terminaban hablando de sus cosas. Bromeaban sobre sus aventuras y conquistas. Se aconsejaban mutuamente. Todo era magnifico entre ellos. Sin embargo...Lo amaba.

Debía olvidarlo.

Sasuke estaba prohibido.

No podía amarlo.

No debía.

Estaba de por medio su amistad con Ino.

**Eres como una predicción de las buenas**

**Eres como una dosis alta en las venas…**

-Disimula, nena, porque te estás poniendo en evidencia -dijo una voz familiar a su lado.

Se volvió sospechando de quién era aquella voz.

A su lado estaba Lee, y en su cara de niño bueno ha­bía una expresión burlona.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Solo los que te conocen lo notarían.- decía pasándole un brazo por los hombros alejándola de la vista de Sasuke. -Y al parecer, si no me equivoco, el también lo estará cuando vea que me estoy llevando a su joya.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de impaciencia.

-Yo no soy su joya, además, Sasuke y yo somos amigos, nada más.

-Eso es lo que dices siempre. Y una chica tan preciosa como tú nunca miente, ¿verdad?

Sakura no dijo nada. Le miró, pensando en lo mucho que le habría gustado enamorarse de él, ya que Lee era un buen tipo, además de simpático, sí, tal vez, no estaría pasando por aquellas complicaciones sobre sus sentimientos.

Y al parecer Lee pensaba lo mismo que ella porque dijo:

-Siento mucho no haber hecho lo suficiente para que lo nuestro funcionara.- ella lo miró sin saber que decir- Daría lo que fuera para que aunque sea una octava parte de lo que quieres a Sasuke fuera para mi.

-Lee, no digas esas cosas, por favor.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Lo siento, pero en el corazón no se manda.

-Lo sé. Pero en tu caso. No solo es tu corazón quien ama; tu cerebro también lo hace.

Los dos rieron por la ocurrencia.

-¡ey! Esa rola es buena- exclamo y dándose vuelta hacia la pelirosa- No te he visto bailar en toda la noche.

-Ah, es que yo…ya me iba

-¿Tan pronto?- Sakura asintió- ¡Es una lástima!-y con un suspiro añadió- En ese caso te llevo.

-Gracias Lee, pero…

-Ya está decidido. Así que no se hable mas sobre el asunto. Te llevo a casa y punto final.

**Y el deseo gira en espiral**

**Porque mi amor por ti es total**

**Y es para siempre….**

**Al verla partir acompañada de un antiguo amor, Sasuke tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella y separarla de aquel estúpido ****_cejas encrespadas_****. No soportaba por nada del mundo verla con él, ¡Demonios! Estaba que se moría de los celos y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para refrenarlos, y cada vez era peor.**

**-Creo que Sakura y Lee están a punto de retomar la relación que alguna vez sostuvieron- decía Ino con una risita divertida, cosa que Sasuke le pareció irritante.**

**Bebió un trago todo el contenido de su copa llena del desagradable Sake. Un camarero paso cerca y Sasuke lo llamo para que le trajera otra.**

**Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto sake había bebido, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba mas de las que ya había bebido para quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Sakura y Lee… que ellos…¡Maldición! Tenía que hacer algo al respecto no quería perderla por ni un solo motivo, no cuando ahora estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimiento por ella.**

**Aquel año de separación le había servido para darse cuenta que en su vida la única que complementaba su existencia era Hanuro sakura. La única que lo comprendía y la única que lo valoraba realmente por como era, las demás… No es que Ino no lo valorara, pero para ser precisos…su corazón solo le pertenecía a la pelirosa.**

**La mujer con la había mantenido 3 años de relación.**

**Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.**

**-Ino, tenemos que hablar.**

**Ella lo miró con cierto temor como si supiera lo que é le iba a decir y le dijo:**

**-No podríamos hablar después, es decir, estamos en una fiesta y creo que sería muy sano para todos que lo disfrutáramos.**

-Ino, esto no puede esperar.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!

Ino asintió sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y que sus sueños e ilusiones se iban a la basura. Sasuke la guió hasta una alejada parte del jardín, así podrían hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Sasuke no sabía como hacer para empezar y poner fin a su relación, sin embargo, no fue necesario que el dijera nada porque Ino se le adelanto diciendo:

-¿Quieres terminar, verdad?

Sasuke se sintió pésimo, aunque no lo demostró. De verdad, no quería hacer daño a Ino, sin embargo, tampoco podía hacérselo a sí mismo al seguir con aquella farsa.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que Sasuke pudo decir.

Ino lloraba amargamente.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber-Pensé que me querías, no en vano tenemos casi un año entero juntos.

¡Cierto! Y realmente Sasuke creyó que había encontrado a su otra mitad y que Ino era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo fue pasando las cosas comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo y Sasuke descubrió qua a quien amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser era a Hanuro Sakura. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? No estaba muy seguro, simplemente un día despertó y descubrió que a quien quería encontrar a su lado en la cama cuando naciera un nuevo día fuese aquella hermosa y pequeña pelirosa a la que por tres años lo amo y apoyó en todo. Aunque también lo otro, el que ella estuviera de fiesta en fiesta con el _cejas encrespadas_.

Por otro lado, Ino nunca fue un error, de echo, Sasuke la apreciaba como a nadie por el simple hecho de existir y ser una excelente persona. Estaba seguro que Ino era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre que supiera valorarla, y no es que él no lo hiciera, simplemente Ino no estaba hecha para él, así, como él no era para ella.

-¿Es Sakura, verdad?- le preguntó ella.

Si quería que las cosas terminaran bien, entonces tenía que hablar con la verdad.

-Sí.

Ella ya lo sabía.

-¿Entonces por qué? Porque me pediste que saliera contigo.

No había una respuesta para eso.

Se hizo un silencio.

-¿sabes? Todo esto es muy doloroso para mi, porque al final de cuentas yo te amo.

-Ino…

-No, no digas nada…- pausa y sonrió tristemente,- No sé realmente que le puedes ver a Sakura cuando yo soy mil veces mejor que ella.- hipo-, pero como bien dice el dicho: _el amor es ciego, _¿no?

-Lo siento.

-No importa. – trató de mantenerse fuerte, no obstante, resultaba difícil.- Sobreviviré, a pesar de todo.

-Gracias..- ella le miró extrañada y la pregunta claramente se veían en sus ojos.- Por todo, pero sobre todo por comprender.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y sacudió la mano para restarle importancia a su _merito, _ ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Mejor márchate ya y no hagas esperar tanto a Sakura.

Y se fue dejando a una Ino con el corazón…¿partido? Nop, no tenía el corazón roto mucho menos y se sintió extraña al descubrirlo, ¿eso que significaba? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Bueno, Ino será mejor que lo superes. Debes buscarte alguien que sea capaz de ver en ti a la futura madre de tus hijos…

Y con ese pensamiento se regresó a la fiesta para que al llegar tropezara con Sai.

**Después de ti… la pared**

**No me faltes nunca**

**Debajo del asfalto y más abajo estaría yo…**

-¿Tú?

Sasuke no espero a ser invitado para ingresar al pequeño departamento de Sakura, el que antes habían compartido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Extrañada.

-¿Estás sola?

Sakura cerró la puerta mientras observaba como Sasuke avanzaba por el interior y examinaba los rincones como si algo o alguien estuviera oculto entre las sombras.

-Estoy sola. No hay nadie aquí excepto tú y yo, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirarla, pero al encontrarla frente a él vistiendo aquel pequeño short, que dejaban ver sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas, y ese topcito de algodón ceñido a su cuerpo que, a puras leguas se notaba que no llevaba nada más debajo, y con sus cabellos todos desordenados y esa deliciosa carita de sueño…sintió que le faltaba el aire y que el pulso se le aceleraba.

Sakura sintió como si estuviera desnuda. Sasuke la estaba mirando de la misma manera como cuando necesitaba de ella como cuando la deseaba y…¡Oh, Dios mío!, tenía que quitarse esa idea la cabeza; tenía que dejar de ver cosas donde no las había ya que todo estaba claro entre ellos.

Eso era lo que Sasuke le había dejado bien en claro el día que le dijo: _Lo siento, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos._

Por otro lado, Sasuke ya no podía luchar contra el amor que le seguía tenía a _su chica, _no podía seguir negando lo que sentía. Sasuke nunca le había visto como su amiga, para él Sakura había sido su todo su yo, es solo que… por una estúpida e infundamentada razón la había dejado.

Y lo había pagado durísimo.

Sakura comenzó a salir a fiestas y con otros chicos, Sasuke aunque se repetía una y mil veces que no le importaba y que era bueno que ella rehaga su vida se estaba muriendo; todo era de dientes para fuera; por dentro Sasuke estaba que se daba de cabezazos en la pared. Se dio cuenta que dejarla había sido el mayor error de su vida.

-¿A que has venido?- le pregunto ella pasando por su lado mientras iba hacia el sillón frente la pequeña llama de la chimenea que comenzaba a extinguirse.

Sasuke la vio realizar todo aquel ritual con los ojos nublados de la pasión, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar para no tener que aventarse sobre ella y hacerla suya y... sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar sus pervertidos pensamientos. Recupero la postura y tras un suspiro le dijo.

-Necesitaba verte.

-¿A esta hora?- Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Sasuke se fijo. Eran mas de las tres de la mañana.

-¡Oups! Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Ya no importa.

Lo cierto era que Sakura había intentado dormir, pero tras varias horas dar vuelta en la cama y no lograr lo que quería, optó por ver una película… cosa que comenzaba a dar resultado hasta que él llego.

-¿Para que soy buena?- dijo invitando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo a su lado.

Sasuke dudo un poco. Estar cerca de la pelirosa sin ponerle una mano encima, aún, sería todo un reto. Se aclaró varias veces la garganta antes de soltarle.

-Terminé con Ino.

Sakura se quedó en blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no la amo- dijo Sasuke mirándole a los ojos.- Yo… amo a otra persona.

**Después de ti… la pared**

**No me faltes nunca**

**Debajo del asfalto y más abajo estaría yo…**

**Sin ti…**

Ella sintió que sus músculos se tensaban y que su corazón se desgarraba de dolor cuando Sasuke soltó la novedad; pero tuvo que ser fuerte. No podía mostrarse débil en aquel momento. Su deber como amiga se lo prohibía.

-¿Alguna nueva conquista?- le pregunto como si tal cosa careciera de importancia, sin embargo, la voz le traiciono ligeramente al temblarle.

-No- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- Es alguien a la que tu conoces- Sakura lo miro con una ceja enarcada. Él también la miro y en su rostro se pudo ver cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Así que es conocida? Y puedo saber de quien se trata- le preguntó.

Sasuke pareció pensárselo.

-Sí.

Sakura lo miró interesada, pero con el pulso acelerado. Tenía las ganas locas de saber quien era la desgraciada que le robaba a su Sasuke, ¡Ejem! Corrección… Quería saber quien era le desgraciada que le estaba robando el hombre a su mejor amiga.

-¿Y bien?

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato y se fue por una evasiva destacando ardientemente las cualidades de la mujer que amaba.

-Ella es una gran persona. La mujer perfecto para mi y muy a mi pesar, para cualquier hombre, sin embargo, ella ha sido hecha a mi medida y dudo mucho que algún otro hombre pueda hacerle feliz.

-Eres muy presumido, ¿sabes?- dijo Sakura sabiendo de primera mano que eso era tan cierto como que se llamaba Hanuro Sakura. sin embargo, al recordar a la tipita esa a la que Sasuke pretendía… sintió que en cualquier momento sus nervios la traicionarían. hizo una pausa y añadió- Pero bueno, si la quieres…

-Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Es la mujer que quiero.

Sakura asintió sintiendo que se moría.

-Sin embargo, ¿Ino? ¿qué hay con ella? ¿Cómo ha quedado en esta historia?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero yo no podía continuar con una farsa que tarde o temprano nos habría hecho infelices.- Hizo una pausa- Quiero pensar que he hecho lo correcto al dejarla e ir en busca de mi felicidad, así como estoy seguro que ella lo hará llegado su momento.

Con un suspiró, Sakura dijo:

-Pobre Ino. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos. Mira que tenerte y luego perderte… me imagino que debe ser un trauma tratándose de ti.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras, y aunque Sakura no había querido decir aquello… tuvo ganas de darse de patadas en el culo.

Por otra parte, Sasuke comprendió perfectamente la situación. Sakura había sufrido por él durante todo aquel tiempo, ¡Maldita sea! Bien que lo sabía, pero prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia hacer de cuenta que no sabía nada sobre el sufrimiento de la pelirosa, sin embargo, ahora que ella se lo había dicho, aunque no directamente…

-Sakura yo…

-Bueno, me vas a decir si o no quién es ella…

Sasuke pestañó medio confuso, pero de inmediato, recordando el motivo por el que estaba ahí, dijo:

-Te lo diré, y esperó que me des el visto bueno.- Sakura asintiendo no pudiendo evitar mirarle los labios y luego…sus ojos, ¡santo cielo! Sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura.- Hanuro Sakura.

-¿Qué?- dijo distraídamente.

-Hanuro Sakura es todo lo que quiero.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sasuke la besó como en su vida ella se imaginó volver a ser besada por él.

**Eres la enfermedad del enfermero**

**Ya me has convertido en tu perro faldero…**

Era un remolino de inquietantes sensaciones, de sentimientos encontrados. Sakura nunca había sentido nunca nada parecido en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando antes había probado aquellos mismos labios y esa boca que antes eran tiernos y suaves al contacto y que ahora la devoraban vivamente sin tregua alguna, y esa lengua, ¡Por Merlín! Lo sentía sumergiéndose eróticamente en sus profundidades como si le estuviera haciendo el amor, ¿o, es que acaso era eso lo que realmente le quisiera hacer?

Sasuke, por otro lado, nunca creyó ser correspondido por ella, a lo mucho y pensó que al roce ella lo apartaría de sí y le daría un puñete por tocarla, pero no, estaba ahí, correspondiéndole y devolviendo con el misma goce y descontrol. La deseaba, la quería, la amaba. Estaba loco por ella y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Estaba feliz., porque todo hacía parecer que al final iba a recuperarla.

Con un gruñido de disconformidad, Sasuke la separo de sí, y Sakura dio muestras de lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos y fue conciente de lo que había pasado, se alejó de Sasuke como si se tratara de una peste.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y lo miró… ¿furiosa?. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, todo ella empezó a temblar.

-¡¿Dios bendito, a que estás jugando?!

Sasuke no entendía lo que le pasaba, ¿Qué era lo que le ponía mal?

-Sakura…

-No debiste.., no debió pasar, yo… tu…

-Pero paso, Sakura. Y no estoy arrepentido por ello.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Sasuke.

-¿Que no entiendo, qué? Que quiero estar contigo, que quiero que seas mía y de nadie más. Que te necesito, que te amo con locura al punto que no concibo la vida sin ti. Que tu también me amas…

Y era con ella con la única persona que podía revelar todos sus sentimientos mostrarse tan apasionado como era. La mascara fría que todos admiraban y respetaban se desvanecía completamente al estar junto a Sakura.

**Y de eso ella plenamente conciente****…**

**Y sin embargo, estaba demasiado impactada por lo que él le acababa de ****decirle, es más, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar…, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho que la amaba y que la necesitaba con locura? Lo miró. El se mostraba tranquilo, sereno, impasible y sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban tanta duda, temor..., ¿temor a que? ¿A que lo rechazara? ¿a que le dijera que entre ellos ya no iba a ver nunca más nada? ¡Caray, no! Todo lo contrario, estaba más que dispuesta a regresar con él.**

**Ya no había dudas en su corazón. Sasuke estaba siendo sincero con ella y consigo mismo.**

**Sabes que sin ti ya yo no soy**

**Sabes que a donde vayas voy…**

**Para verte…**

¿Quién beso a quien primero? Eso nunca lo supieron, pero de lo que si se enteró Sakura después fue de que no llevaba puesta ni una sola prenda encima. Estaba completamente desnuda entre sus brazos sintiendo el recorrido de sus grandes manos por todo su cuerpo.

-Soy tuya. -Las palabras eran seguras, decididas-. Tómame como quieras, de la forma que quieras. -Ella sostuvo su mirada negra como la noche.

La última cadena cayó, destrozada. La pasión lo invadió, inmensamente más fuerte que todo lo que había sentido antes. La dejó ir, la tomó en sus brazos, la cerró contra él mientras inclinaba la cabeza, capturaba su boca y la devoraba.

Lo que lo animaba no era lujuria, ni deseo, ni siquiera pasión, sino algo que crecía de todos tres y que, sin embargo, se alimentaba de mucho más. De una necesidad desesperada, primitiva, algo sepultado tan profundamente detrás de su apariencia civilizada y fría que pocas mujeres podían adivinar que se encontraba allí.

Menos aún tentarlo.

Invitarlo.

Sin soltar su boca, la levantó; ella se aferró a él, tan ávidamente desesperada como él, tan sensualmente ansiosa.

Sus piernas tropezaron con el extremo de la cama de cuatro postes cuando llegaron al dormitorio. Reuniendo su fuerza, la separó de él, rompió el beso, la depositó sobre el cobertor de brillante carmesí.

-Aguarda.

Sakura, quien yacía como había caído, sobre la cadera, a medias sobre el estómago, supo que no tendría que esperar demasiado. Lo miró mientras se desnudaba; dejó que su mirada descansara en su rostro, bebiera en sus austeras líneas mientras él lanzaba a un lado su chaleco. Sus rasgos parecían más duros, más fijos y angulares, de lo que jamás los había visto. La fuerza de su cuerpo, que invadía cada uno de sus movimientos, era de alguna forma más clara, más intensa. Menos velada.

Su camisa tomó el mismo camino del chaleco; ella se volvió un poco para ver mejor la amplitud de su pecho, las duras líneas que atravesaban su abdomen cuando se movía, y luego se apretaban cuando se inclinó para deshacerse de los zapatos.

Los pantalones y los calcetines desaparecieron en segundos. Y luego se puso de pie, desnudo, flagrantemente excitado. Su mirada se fijó a su cuerpo, lo recorrió lentamente mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Extendió una mano, recorrió la parte de atrás de su pierna, acarició su trasero mientras se arrodillaba sobre la seda carmesí.

Levantó los ojos a los de Sakura.

Ella encontró su mirada, oscura y ardiente, no pudo sonreír.

Él buscó en sus ojos una última vez; luego cerró su mano y la movió.

Sobre su estómago.

Ella sintió que la cama se arqueaba cuando él se arrodilló a cada lado de sus piernas. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo correr como fuego sobre la parte de atrás de sus muslos, sobre la piel de sus nalgas, mientras él se inclinaba, cada vez más cerca y oprimía sus labios contra la base de su columna, justo encima de su trasero.

Cerró sus manos sobre sus caderas, la mantuvo inmóvil mientras se abría camino hacia arriba, siguiendo su columna, plantando besos cálidos, con la boca abierta, como si en verdad se propusiera devorarla.

Su pecho rozaba su piel; el calor de Sasuke se derramaba sobre ella; sin embargo, no se apoyaba en ella, sino que se mantenía justo encima, soportando su peso en sus manos mientras avanzaba firmemente hacia arriba, sobre ella, rodeándola. Un poderoso animal masculino que la había capturado y ahora estaba decidido a poseerla.

Para siempre.

La mantuvo oprimida; la tocó, la acarició, la incitó inmisericordemente, la acarició, pero nunca la penetró, nunca dio el más mínimo alivio a sus ávidos sentidos expectantes; en lugar de hacerlo, alimentó su fuego hasta que su piel ardió, hasta que su respiración entrecortada jadeaba.

Hasta que gimió.

El sonido sensual, abandonado la sorprendió, pero pronto lo siguieron muchos más. Inmóvil, no podía obtener un respiro de la estimulación incesante, de la necesidad que ardía dentro de ella, que florecía, crecía, se elevaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, el cabello abanicándola con el inquieto movimiento de su cabeza, la única parte de ella que podía mover con libertad, mordió sus labios, intentó retener el sonido que se agolpaba en su garganta.

No pudo hacerlo.

Sollozó. Sollozó de nuevo cuando él levantó sus caderas, apretó aún más el sensual potro de tortura...

En el instante antes de que cediera y le dijera exactamente qué quería que hiciera, él se movió. La abrió con sus dedos, guió la amplia cabeza de su erección a su entrada, y la penetró deliberada y pesadamente.

La llenó con un largo y seguro impulso que vació sus pulmones de aire.

Que la dejó sintiéndose más llena de él que nunca antes.

Y esta vez sería para siempre.

**Después de ti… la pared**

**No me faltes nunca**

**Debajo del asfalto y más abajo estaría yo…**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, vio que se había vuelto sobre su costado, con un brazo colgando sobre la cadera de Sakura, su cuerpo curvado como una cuchara en torno al de ella.

Ella, también, estaba despierta. Lo supo por la tensión de su cuerpo; ella estaba vuelta sobre su costado, mirando en dirección contraria, no podía ver su rostro.

Apoyándose en el codo, se inclinó sobre ella.

Ella volvió la cabeza, lo miró, y sonrió con gesto glorioso.

Levantando una mano, Sakura tocó su mejilla, luego, sin dejar de sonreír, se acomodó de nuevo sobre el costado, sintiéndolo duro, fuerte y caliente detrás de ella.

Él reposaba pasivamente; sin embargo...

Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda. Extendiendo la mano, lo cubrió con sus dedos. Lo acarició mientras recordaba.

-Hace tiempo, tú me llamaste calientacamas.

Él gruñó.

-¿No lo eres?

Ella sonrió mientras recorría lentamente con sus dedos la cabeza roma de su erección.

-Si se trata de ti… puede que lo sea.

La respuesta no tenía sentido; él no estaba pensando en las palabras.

Ella cerró su mano con más fuerza, pero luego, fue su turno de respirar profundamente, mientras él deslizaba las manos por sus muslos y sus ingeniosos dedos penetraban la suavidad entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos jugaban.

-Entonces será siempre así, aunque habrá algunas modificaciones…

Ella le miró a los ojos mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues… que ya no serás solamente mi calientacamas. -Su sonrisa casi le cubre toda la cara.

-¿No?

-No.- dijo, y añadió.- ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿Cómo?

La palabra era sin aliento. Sakura se quedó con la mente en blanco, sin embargo, un segundo después, cuando había asimilado la pregunta se descubrió así misma tumbada de espalda y luego…

-Te veo, y lo único que puedo pensar es en que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. tú y sólo tú eres lo único que necesito en mi vida para sentirme completo, para creer que realmente Dios existe. Te amo Sakura, te amo con toda mi alma…

Y después él lenta, muy lentamente, la penetró. Se retiró, le dio tiempo de saborear cada centímetro de su regreso.

Sus pulmones se cerraron; todo su cuerpo cobró vida. Decidida, consiguió respirar apenas para decir.

-Y yo a ti Sasuke, y yo a ti…- pausa mientras ahogaba un gemido.- ¡Dios! Creo que me agradará ser más que tu calientacamas.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, la rodeó, besó la curva de su oreja, empujó la mano bajo su brazo y la cerró sobre su seno y le dio a entender que, lejos de desaprobarlo, a él también le agradaba.

Y a partir de aquel momento nunca más ninguno volvería a estar lejos del otro.

Nunca más.

**Después de ti… la pared**

**No me faltes nunca**

**Debajo del asfalto y más abajo estaría yo…**

**Sin ti…**

**OOOOOOO**

N/A: Sé que es un final medio raro, pero creo que a pesar de ello me quedó muy bueno el fiction, ¿verdad? Bueno creo que eso lo veremos en los reviews que me dejen que espero que sean muchos y todos con buenas críticas y si las hay malas, bueno, sean bienvenidas ya que me servirá para mejorar como autora.

Un bso a todos y gracias.

Posdata: Para los que también les gusta el NARUHINA, pronto estaré publicando un fiction de esta parejita.


End file.
